Raising Wisdom And Courage
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: We all know of how Link was found in the Kokiri forest, and Impa was Zelda's nanny still shocker , but what we don't know is how were the two raised if it was the case? Read to learn the events that lead up to OOT, and how our heroes lived...T for safety


**The Cries Of** **An Infant...**

The deep vast, dark, forest of the woods were filled with the sounds of thunder and lightning. Many of the kokiri, the children of the woods, starred outside of their homes with their fairies. Each Kokiri had a fairy, a friend in which they would trust in through and through. Even on a night as thunderous and destructive as this, each fairy would stand by their friend till the end. Many of the residence feared the dark woods, knowing what terror brought before it, and the destruction of nature itself.

However, there were two who were out during this thunderous storm, a woman, and her baby. The mother was racing frantically through the woods, in an attempt to distant herself from the rampaging demons that darkness had set upon them. The infant's cries were the only sounds the woman could hear between the thunderous roars from the storm, and the rage of the charging monsters that were speeding upon them. The woman didn't dare look back, knowing that she only cared for protecting the child that was nestled in her arms was all she cared about.

Suddenly, a sound of an object piercing through the wind itself was heard from behind the woman. She quickly looked over her shoulder, gasping at the sight of the oncoming arrows. Thunder roared loudly as the woman's moan in pain went unheard of. She suddenly stopped a bit, knowing that the arrow struck through her heart, piercing it with much force. She wobbled a bit as she slowly sunk to her knees, and eventually to her side. With her remaining ounce of strength that was left, she opened her eyes slowly, seeing not just the monsters that had struck her down, but the crying infant as well. She tried reaching towards her beloved child, fearing for the worst of what would happen to it, knowing that it's fate would most likely end up worse than that of herself.

"Please...Gods..." The woman muttered slowly to herself. "I would gladly...give you my life...if you could spare...my son's..." She said with her dying breath. The monsters sneered and growled in delight as they inched closer and closer towards the infant. After so much trecking through the darkness, trying to find these two, they finally had the one they were looking for, ready to kill it. None of them saw as the clouds cleared themselves a bit, letting the moonlight expose the terror of what the creatures really were: Undead, reanimated skeletons to be precised.

"Heh heh heh heh..." One of them screeched in delight. "I got her, bullseye in the back!" It cheered, pulling the arrow roughly out of the already deceased body. The other with a sword sneered as it gazed at the little infant who was still crying, just a few feet away from his mother.

"Oh, would ya lookie here? Ganondorf was right to have us make sure that everyone in the village died. We got ourselves another straggler here." The other undead commented. "I just love when the little ones scream. Ooooooooooh! Maybe Ganondorf will reward us for this!" He added, excitedly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's kill it!" One of them demanded. Each of them gritted their teeth in excitement as they each raised their weapons, whether it be bow or sword, all ready to kill the infant quickly. However, in a great, thunderous tremor, two of the undead screamed in fear as a large root smashed completely into the one in the middle, narrowly inches away from the others.

_______________________________________________________________

Elsewhere in the hollowing forest, even as the thunder grew, nothing within it could resist the motion of the great tremor that sprut forth, shaking all within the forest in a mighty yet short quake. All Kokiri were surprised at the feeling of the great tremor, knowing of one thing within the woods that could cause such a quake. Yet, with the storm raging on, none of them dared to set out to see what was going on. Or at least...almost no one.

Saria quickly made her decision as she grabbed an umbrella made from the giant leaves of the Deku Tree. She knew that the Deku Tree was alright, but she also knew that something was wrong for the Deku Tree to act in such a way. Even being as small as she was, like all Kokiri, the leaf would be capable of keeping her dry from the harsh and cold reaches of the rain. As she was about to go out the door however, she felt something tug on her skirt. Looking back, she wasn't at all surprised to see it was her green fairy, Jess, the one pulling on her.

"Jess, please, let go." Saria pleaded.

"But you mustn't! I know your worried about the Deku Tree but it's too dangerous to go out in this weather, esspecially at night." Jess replied.

"I know that, but I think something else is going on out there. I just need to know for sure." Saria commented, as she gently took the fairy into her hands. She heard as the fairy sighed, knowing it wouldn't keep up an argument with her. However, what she did instead did surprise her.

"Then I'm coming too. That's my only offer!" Jess commanded. Saria giggled a bit as she nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, let's go." Saria replied, as the two quickly ran out of the hut and towards the Deku Tree. All throughout the tiny village of the Kokiri, the citizens of the woods looked outside, unable to see Saria, but could easily see the shinning small greenlight that flyed around her, knowing it was not only her fairy, but Saria as well.

_________________________________________________________________

"What the hell was that?!" One of the undead yelled in surprised. It didn't even have time to react as it's leg was quickly tangled in a long vine, raising it up nearly fifty feet into the air, swishing it into the sky until it was unable to be seen again.

The last of the undead gaped in fear, unable to see what it was that was attacking them, unable to realize that they were being watched the entire time. Only to increase the insanity, the shrill crying continued as the infant wailed. No amount of patience could be found within the tattered bones of the undead figure, reaching it's breaking point in anger as it continued to cry.

In one final, last ditched effort to stop the insanity, the undead raised it's bow again to kill the infant, hoping to destroy it without the interruption of the mysterious assailant. But time was not on the side of this horrific figure, as two large vines quickly clapped right on the skeleton, shattering it's bones into nothing more than mere dust of decaying ashes.

All that was left of the feild was the small, crying baby, that was now out in the rain. Even as the rain died down, if only a tincy tiny bit, the infant wailed on, becoming as loud enough to be heard within the round feild itself. As it went on, small, gentle leaves, wrapped under the baby, almost in the form of a basket itself, raising the child in the air a bit, swaying back and forth in a soothing rythem. The sound of the crying began to die down a bit by each second, until the baby yawned a bit to itself, before falling asleep. Sure that it was clear, the giant sized Deku Tree opened it's eyes, gazing at the small child that slept soundily.

"I, The Deku Tree, apologize, little one." The giant tree suddenly said. From the branches that grew from the top of it's head began to grow, stretching it's leaves up over the small infant, keeping it from the cold freezing rain. "These old roots of mine are not as fast as they used to be." It added, even though it was well aware that the child was asleep.

The rustling of tall grass could be heard off to the distance by the Deku Tree. As it gazed ahead, he could see Saria with her fairy walking down the beaten path towards the two, obviously wondering what would cause the ruckus from deep within the woods. He smiled in his mind as he saw the giant leave-like umbrella's, knowing she didn't have much trouble getting through the storm.

"Deku Tree!" Saria said a bit worriedly as she gazed around him. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I am completely fine, thank you for your concern, Saria. However, a bit of unfortunate has occured upon the forest." The Deku Tree replied. Saria looked a bit curiously as she saw the Deku Tree lowering it's branches down a bit towards her. She gasped as she saw the baby that slept soundly in a bundle of leaves, while leaves above it kept it dry from the rain.

"Oh my!" Saria said, filled with surprise and shock. "What happened to this little guy? Where's it's parents?" She asked, gently holding the baby in one arm while continuing to use the other to hold the umbrella above the both of them. Saria quickly looked back as she saw one of the Deku Tree's giant vines suddenly sweening toward her. She let out a small scream as she ducked, suddenly dodging the giant vine that almost hit her. She looked back surprised and terrified as she saw the giant vine smask the remains of one of the skeletons from before, shattering it into nothing but pure bone.

Saria let out a small 'eep' as a roaring thunder filled the sky again. Her attention shifted as she looked back down, seeing the baby suddenly crying again, most likely from the loud thunder that was just brought forth. She looked at it, feeling somewhat sad, knowing what had happened. She didn't need an explanation anymore, seeing the skeleton that almost killed her and the baby.

As she looked back towards the Deku Tree, she looked around him to see if there was anything else from the baby. She let out a small gasp as she saw the somewhat bloodied corpse on the ground near the Deku Tree, running towards it quickly. _Oh no..._ Saria thought to herself, wondering if what she was guessing was accurate. Her assumption only came true as she saw the woman's face. She knew it was the child's mother.

She could feel tears in her own eyes roll down her face as she knew that the woman was the child's mother. What's more, the child's mother looked to be in sadness, as if she died with a sad expression. She could only assume that she griefed with the thought that both her and her baby was going to be killed by the skeletons. She sniffled to herself, almost feeling the same sadness as the infant in her arms. She flinched a bit startled as she felt small vines of the Deku Tree gently touch her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Saria, I sense something within this child, something of greatness. Please, take him back to the village, let him live among the kokiri until the day he is ready to accomplish his task." The Deku Tree stated. Saria nodded a bit to herself as she stood to walk back. Before she did though, she looked back at the Deku Tree curiously.

"What should we call him?" She asked. She looked back towards the vines as she saw them moving towards the corpse of the deceased mother. She fret at first, thinking he might do something to disturb the dead body, but sighed a bit to herself as she saw the vines simply opening the woman's hand, taking something out.

She looked at the strange item a bit curiously as the Deku Tree handed her a strange looking locket. It was probably pure gold, although with the darkness of the storm, she couldn't really tell what color it was. The only light she still had around was Jess who sat on her shoulder. As she opened the locket, she gave a soft smile as she saw a picture of the boy and his two parents, one of which was the woman. On the other part of the locket, she saw a message written into it;

_To my dearly beloved son,_

_Link._

Saria sniffled a bit to herself as she wiped her tears away. She felt a bit more at ease as she could tell the parents of the child loved him greatly, even though they knew they wouldn't see him again. She closed the locket gently as she set it in the pockets of her skirt. She waved goodbye to the Deku Tree as she left, knowing that the great tree would bury the body peacefully.

As she walked along path, she looked back at the infant curiously, hearing it giggling happily. She noticed that the infant appeared to be reaching for something, although she couldn't tell what exactly. It took her a few seconds before she realized he was reaching towards Jess who was still perched on her shoulders. Saria and Jess giggled a bit, knowing that the other knew the exact same thing.

"He seems to be filled with energy." Jess commented, floating around the baby's head as he tried to reach for her.

"Sure does." Saria replied again, before looking back ahead, thinking that she heard something.

"Saria." A voice called out. As the two looked ahead, they saw about 10 other Kokiri , almost everyone from the village, with their fairies around, looking for her. They all were carrying a giant leave as well, much like the one Saria had covering her. One of the Kokiri quickly glanced straight ahead, gasping as they saw her. "Saria!" He shouted relieved. All heads quickly turned towards her as they ran towards her, all saying about how worried they all were and everything. The talking was cut short though as everyone looked towards the crying infant in Saria's arms. All that was left were gasps and surprisement from it. It was going to be a long night for discussion...

________________________________________________________________

**Well Viola! What do ya all think? Hope the personailities matched that of the characters. I don't know exactly how many there will be for each. Basically I plan on taking turns and such. Exa, since I finished this one about Link, next one will be about when Zelda was born, then back to link, and etc and etc. Apology if it seems short, will make next one longer. Be sure to review please, they always motivate me to write more and quicker updates! And NO FLAMMING! :D**


End file.
